Chocolate
by Estelwen Lothiriel
Summary: Ryan Ross/Mystery Partner.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Panic at the Disco, and none of this is true.

**Pairing:** Ryan Ross and a mystery person you'll find out at the end of the story.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Black hair, black nails, black clothes. Everything about Ryan Ross was black, except his skin of course. But thats why you wanted him. Wasn't it?

He was the one who sat in the back of the class with his best friend, little emo boy Spencer. He was the one who always made the popular kids like you feel stupid. And then one day, it changed. You were walking into the men's bathroom and overheard him and Spencer talking about you. Or, at least, you supposed it was about you.

Ryan described a boy with dark brown hair, brown eyes and a slightly built body, with a light tan. While you even admitted to being one of those guys that went to the tanning bed once in awhile, you certainly wouldn't describe yourself as he was describing you.

Walking out of that bathroom stall, you'd caught his eye. He blushed bright red as you glared at him and Spencer. Then you'd called him a terrible person and walked out.

Later that day, in English class, you noticed Ryan looked like he'd been crying. And then you'd found out, very cruelly, from Spencer that day after school, why Ryan had been crying.

Sitting in your bunk on the tour bus, you remember that night clearly.

-Flashback-

Your heart pounded as you walked up Ryan's front drive. With a trembling hand, you knocked on his door. At the sight of his red eyes, you'd reached out and pulled him into your arms, apologising over and over to him for what you'd said.

He'd grabbed your face and held it in his hands, looking up into your eyes. It was at that point you realized that you didn't just like this small quiet boy, you were in love with him.

And then his lips crashed into yours, and suddenly there wasn't anyone or anything else in the world. Just you and him. His arms encircled your neck and pulled you closer. Your arms went up, wrapping around his waist, clenching his body to yours. You slid your hands down, gripping at his small ass.

His surprised gasp agaisnt your lips pleased you. It gave you enough time to slide your tongue into his mouth. A soft moan sounded from his lips, surprising you. And then his tongue met yours and you swore he'd just been eating chocolate, his mouth tasted so sweet.

Finally the need for air caused you to pull away, gasping and panting softly. A low whimper came from his mouth as you pulled away. he rested his forehead against yours, smiling and staring into your eyes. You stared back, smiling and pressing him against your body.

Then it all came out. He hadn't been talking about you, but another boy. He told you about liking you for a long time, and suddenly your mind was racing. Everytime you two had brushed in the hallway and your eyes met. Those looks of adoration hadn't been imagined, his blush hadn't been of him talking about you, it was because he wanted you.

That's when you muttered about being light-headed and he helped youinside and up to his room. Once he'd laid you on the bed, and you'd told him all your feelings, his lips were on yours.

Soon enough, the floor was littered with your clothes, and his were coming off at a good speed. Once his clothes were off, you were inside him and his body was moving perfectly against yours.

After you two were done and he lay panting against your chest, you'd smiled and asked him to be yours.

-End Flashback-

_Five years, eleven months and nineteen days later you two were still together._

Ryan's beautiful face poked into your bunk and instantly a smile lit up your face, "Hey baby boy." He climbed into the bunk with you, crawling on top of you and giggled, "Hi Snookie." You laughed at the use of your pet name, "Why're you climbing on top of me baby?"

His soft giggle was your only answer as he took off his shirt. Your eyes lit up and you pulled him down, your lips connecting with his.  
Almost two hours, and he lay panting on your chest, gripping at your skin. You looked down at him, then somehow produced your jeans and a small black box from the pocket.

Five minutes later you had a little diamond ring on his finger and his lips were meshed against yours once more. He pulled back and happily nestled against you, your arms around him.

"I love you Ryan."

"I love you too Jon."

_Even after five years, three months and nineteen days, his kisses still tasted like chocolate._

**Author feedback appreciated. =]  
Thanks, B.**


End file.
